Goodbye, Hello
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Cloud says Goodbye to part of his life, So that he can say Hello to another.


Title: Goodbye, Hello  
Author: Leaf Zelindor  
Fandom: FFVII  
Pairing: Zack/Aeris, Cloud/Tifa  
Warnings: None really, unless you haven't gotten far into the compilation.

Pink ribbon.

Brown Hair..

Blue-Green eyes.

The softest smile ever seen inside of Midgar's walls. That sweet clear voice that rang in your ears comforting and coaxing. The determination that had shown itself in those final days.

She'd been inspiration and hope. A healer and a friend.

He missed her presence. He missed the reminders of what once was.

Blue eyes stared into the pool that now rested where the flowers had grown. It's sparkling waters often flickered with licks of green lifestream. Healing power that even now a few came to recieve. Once again, she had brought hope to Gaia.

"Aeris..." Blue eyes closed, a blond head bowed. Cloud Strife couldn't let himself forget. She sacrificed everything for him, for his friends, for people she didn't even know.

"I hope you're happy now..." He murmured. A laugh rang through his head. Her laugh. He blinked and for a moment started to look around. Sometimes after all, he wondered if what he'd seen that day had been real.

"You know we expected you to move on." Her voice was soft, gentle and teasing. Cloud blinked as she appeared seeming to float on the water of the pool in her church. "Why haven't you?"

"I just..." He paused. It was a good question. Why hadn't he moved on? Why wasn't he letting them go? Tifa was back at the bar, Denzel was there too. They wanted him there; they cared about how he was feeling, what he was thinking, how he was doing.

"You're so silly. Zack told me you always were worried more about others than yourself." She smiled softly, reaching towards him. He knew she wasn't really there, but he felt her fingers on his cheek anyway. "We are happy. It was hard for me. Not knowing why he disappeared. Then when you came so suddenly..."

Her hand dropped away, she shook her head quietly. "I thought I could pretend for a bit. I had no idea you and he..." She smiled. "That Zack knew you. He loves to tell me about you. He really wishes he could have done more for you."

Cloud shook his head slowly, a faint smile touched his lips. "He did more than enough. I'm here because of him. I was lost for a while, I was confused, but I'm better now."

"Good." Aeris smiled softly, tilting her head she studied him with intense eyes. They had a warm feeling to them. Slowly another figure appeared, a cocky smile on a familiar face. Dark bangs falling across bright eyes.

"Spike. You gotta let go." His voice soothed as well, the tonality made Cloud smile a little more.

"And you?" Cloud murmured, looking at his old friend quietly.

"Bah, I'm good. I got everything I need." Zack looped his arm around Aeris' shoulders. She blushed lightly, shaking her head with a light sigh.

"We are happy Spike." Zack drawled. "All of us. When it's your turn, you can see who alls here for yourself. Won't spoil it for you."

"You have a lot to live for Cloud." Aeris murmured, she was smiling again, soft and encouraging. "Please go and live? I'm not ready to come for you."

"You said that I couldn't come before." Cloud paused, then he slowly got to his feet, a deep sigh leaving him as if a weight had left his shoulders. "Good-bye for now." He murmured, turning to go. The misty pair watched him as he strode out of the small ruined church. Aeris' smile grew sad.

"I don't think we'll see him again." She murmured. Zack snorted and looked down at her now.

"Oh we will, it'll be longer for him than us." He mused, then with a tug on her braid he seemed to step back into nothing. Aeris gazed after the blond man for a few moments longer then with a smile turned to go as well. Cloud deserved happiness now. She wished him all the best.

/

"Where did you go?" Tifa asked, glancing up. She blinked. Cloud had a few flowers in his hand. He held them out to her.

"Just, needed to let something go." He tilted his head. "For you."

Tifa slowly took the flowers, sniffing gently. She smiled. They were just like the ones that used to grow in the Church. She knew where he'd been. Quietly she picked up a glass and put them into it. "So..."

"Let's get married."

Tifa managed not to drop the glass. She looked up at her long time friend. A man she had, so long cared about. He looked completely serious. "What?" She managed to say.

"I was just thinking. We should give Denzel something more, like a real family right?" Cloud held out his hand, a gesture she almost feared after everything tha happened. "I'm not going anywhere Tifa, let's see where life takes us."

"Okay." Tifa murmured, reaching out to take his hand gently. She couldn't help a soft laugh that escaped her as he pulled her into her arms. She'd waited far to long for this beginning.


End file.
